


Untitled Pete Wentz / Frank Iero

by MsPeppernose



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Pete Wentz / Frank Iero

**Author's Note:**

> I can't understand why there aren't more fics of this pair

It was very common to end up sleeping on another bands tour bus. Very common indeed. It was easy for the night to get late and for the couch to get too comfy and it was usually just easier to sleep where you were, than track back across a parking lot in the dark. Tour bus couches were ok, not very big, not particularly comfy, but when you've toured in a van and slept curled up in a ball, a couch feels like a fucking luxury.

When Frank was hanging out on the Fall Out Boy bus and it got late he didn't feel the need to leave and go back to his own bus. It was nice in the Fall Out Boy bus, sometimes nicer than the My Chem bus. They almost always had pop tarts and they seemed to have tons more cushions on their couch. Sure, the My Chem bus felt a lot more like home. He could do what he wanted there, the guys all took him as he was and it was fucking comfortable, but it was always nice hanging out in other spaces because a tour bus got really small really quickly.

So when he got talking to Pete after show one evening and they talked about some sort of movie night, Frank jumped at the chance. An evening out of the my Chem bus would do him good. So he had watched Jaws with Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy. He had found that he got in with their dynamic quite easily, which in terms of watching movies was to do a running commentary, make terrible puns and throw popcorn at each other. When they had put on Jaws II, Andy had headed to bed to read leaving Frank with the remaining guys to continue their awful commentary. When that had ended, and they had put on Jaws II, Joe and Patrick had gone to bed too, leaving Pete and Frank not really watching the movie anymore.

Pete had switched seats to join Frank on the couch, pulling one foot up under him and stretching out the other do that it was pressed against Frank's leg. He leaned his back against the arm of the couch to face Frank. The movie was little more than background noise as they discussed the show that evening, music, the other best ways to kill a shark. 

"You could poison it" Pete suggested  
"But you'd have to get it to eat the poison first. Like it's not going to eat a sandwich. If it was trying to eat you, you'd have to poison yourself first, which kinda defeats the purpose" Frank pointed out.

 

When Jaws III ended, it was getting really late and Frank suggested he flake out on the couch and sleep there. 

"Don't sleep on that couch, dude. Iv done that. That couch has killer ninja springs in it that will give you bruises while you sleep. It's not as comfy as you think" Pete told him unfolding himself from the couch. Frank watched him stretch his arms over his head, his hoody hiking up and flashing an inch or two of golden skinned belly. He made a move to get up.  
"Yeah but my bus is all far away, and it's dark, and I'm tired" Frank waved a hand half heatedly in the direction of the door.

Pete got up off of the couch and switched the tv off. "Whatever dude, it's your funeral" he made to leave the lounge, and the hesitated. "Or you can sleep in my bunk. With me".

Frank raised an eyebrow. He could sleep in Pete's bunk with him. Pete was a little guy, not much taller than Frank. He'd slept in bunks with bigger guys and it was still way bigger than the back of a van. And Pete was nice, really nice actually. He was almost certain he was imagining it but he had thought her picked up flirty vibes from him, though Pete was a pretty flirty guy in general. But sharing a bunk would be great, especially if it saved him bruises."You sure?" 

"Yeah yeah. Give me a minute to clean it up though unless you like sleeping on dirty underwear".

Frank kicked his shoes off and waited. Pete returned a moment later with bare feet and his hoody off and stood in just a wife beater and his usual low slung jeans. He gestured towards the bunks but put his finger to his lips as a gesture to be silent. "I hear several separate sets of snoring so we gota keep it down" he whispered.

Frank followed Pete down the hall and stopped at Pete's bunk where he had pulled the curtain open. He ushered Frank in first and Frank climbed in and watched as Pete unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide to the floor. "You're not gonna sleep in your pants are you? That's nearly as uncomfortable as the ninja couch". Frank thought about it. Pete had a point but he hadn't taken off his pants out of politeness. He had figured he would wait to see the level of clothes Pete was taking off first, seeing as it was his bunk. Like, you don't get half naked without asking.

Frank unbuttoned his jeans and lifted his hips to slide them down. He kicked them into the corner of the bunk and then felt a little exposed in his boxers. He felt less exposed when Pete climbed in beside him and pulled the covers over them both.

"I hope you're a cuddler, Frank. Because I am. So just be warned I will probably sleep-cuddle the shit out of you" Pete whispered.

Frank laughed. "I can handle that". He turned on his side facing the wall and Pete mirrored the action. They were basically spooning, and when Pete threw his arm over Franks waist they were definitely spooning. Franks shuffled a little to get comfortable and Pete cuddled closer. When he did, Frank could feel Pete's erection pressing against the back of his thigh.

"Oh, hello there" he laughed. Probably a little too loudly considering how many sleeping people were around them.

"Shhhh. Yeah. But in my defence, I'm pressed against a warm body. Couldn't help it. Sorry". Pete didn't sound remotely sorry. 

"It's cool, Pete" Frank whispered. In a moment of bravery, he took Pete's hand off his waist and moved it lower to his own groin. "Me too". Frank could feel Pete's palm press against his dick and rub a single stroke though his boxers, and he got harder at the touch. Pete breath was hot on his neck, his voice in a hushed whisper "so is it just that there's a warm body pressed up against you, or that there's a boner pressing against your ass that's got you hard?" 

Frank considered. It wasn't just that there was a body pressed against him, it was also that it was Pete's body. Pete was fucking hot, he'd seen him around during the tour. Pete smiled easily, was sweet and funny. When Pete was in the room, most eyes were on him whether he had intended it or not. Sometimes he was captivating, sometimes he came across as an asshole. But Frank was pretty sure he was a good guy underneath it all. Because the weather was so good lately, Pete was always half dressed. And, Jesus, Frank was only human; Pete was fucking gorgeous.

"Dude, have you seen you? No, it's not just cos there's a random boner pressing against me. You're fucking hot". Frank whispered and he heard Pete chuckle low in his ear.

"Awesome. You should turn around then". Pete paused, and then whispered "You're fucking hot too, you know"

Frank had barely rolled himself around in the tiny bunk before Pete's mouth was on him, lips soft, wet and eager. Frank took a second took get into it but kissed back easily, opening his mouth to slide his tongue against Pete's. Frank let his hands roam over Pete's shoulders and back and down his arms before starting all over again. He mapped all the lines of his tattoos, the curve of his muscles, the softness of his skin with his fingers. Pete's fingers rubbed the short shaven sides of Frank's head and then knotted them into the messy mohawk, pulling him closer to thrust his tongue deeper into his mouth.

Pete rolled onto his back, pulling Frank with him so that Frank was on top of him. Frank spread his legs a little so that he could straddle Pete and keep his balance. He kissed into Pete's mouth, his breath quickening, and he felt Pete arch his hips up to grind against him. Frank pushed his hips forward and met Pete's and they both groaned. Pete quickly pushed Franks mouth away from his with a finger, and then put his finger to his own lips, reminding both himself and Frank that they really needed to keep quiet. If Pete was going to keep grinding against him, Frank was going to have trouble keeping quiet. A much as tour bus etiquette meant that sex noises should be kept to a minimum, and generally speaking there should be no sex in the bunks while there was people around you sleeping, sometimes it was really fucking hard to keep quiet.

"This should come off" Frank whispered horsely, tugging at Pete's wifebeater. Because obviously access to more of Pete's gorgeous naked skin was going to make Frank moan less, obviously. Great plan. Pete obliged but only just, the small space and the fact that Frank was straddling him making him wiggle to get it over his head. Frank very much enjoyed seeing, and not forgetting feeling, the wiggling under him. He ran his hands over the newly exposed skin as he licked back into Pete's mouth, and swallowed down a groan as Pete trailed his hands up Frank's back and under his shirt. Frank broke the kiss again to grab his shirt by the back of the neck and pull it off, tossing it to the corner of the bunk where his pants were. Pete was quick to pull him back down to his mouth to continue the kiss.

Pete arched his hips up and ground them into Frank and had to bite back a moan. Pete smiled against the kiss and then covered Franks mouth with his palm. He arched his hips up again and Frank had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep quiet. When he opened them again, Pete was smirking and Frank understood. "Fuck you" Frank whispered against Pete's hand, and Pete laughed. The fucker was going to try to make him groan when he knew they couldn't really be loud without being obnoxious. He arched an eyebrow at Pete. "I see how it is". Frank pried Pete's hand off his face and shuffled down the bunk. 

He settled between Pete's knees and pulled at the waistband of Pete's boxers. He lowered his head and licked the batheart tattoo on Pete's belly "tastes fucking great" he whispered before curling his fingers into Pete's boxers and pulling them down. Pete's dick sprang free, and Frank felt him shiver. Pete pulled his knees up and his legs fell open giving Frank ample access. Frank eyed up what was in front of him and licked his lips. He could see Pete lifting his head off the pillow to get a better look. Frank smiled and licked a long lick along the underside of Pete's dick, and flicked his tongue over the head. Pete bit his lip and let his head fall back to the pillow. Frank set to work. He wrapped his fist loosely around Pete's dick and stroked just once, closely watching Pete's reaction (he squirmed and hummed), before closing his mouth over it. He worked his tongue over the head again, swirling and lapping at it, and he felt Pete's thighs twitch and his hips buck. 

Frank looked back up at Pete through his bangs and felt quite smug at the sight. Pete's eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip, white teeth digging into the pink flesh. Frank bobbed his head up and down and felt the head of Pete's dick hit the back of his throat. He pulled back just a fraction to stop from gagging and kept his eyes on Pete. He looked so fucking gorgeous: naked, turned on and rubbing his own hands over his chest and nipples in time with Franks movement. But he was clearly straining to keep some control and keep himself quiet. Every few moments he moved his hand from stroking his own chest to rubbing over his mouth as if trying to keep the sound in.

Frank could taste the salt of Pete's precome, and he could feel Pete's movements becoming more erratic so he knew he was getting close. He knew all too well how mind blowing it felt when someone with oral piercings went down on him so he made sure to drag his lip ring down Pete's shaft as much as possible. Pete just whimpered each time he did it. Frank himself was getting really fucking turned on watching Pete writhe and twitch and touch himself. He reached down to his own dick and gave it a quick rub through his boxers because, fuck. Fuck. 

Pete's breathing stepped up, and he was lifting his hips, arching them towards Franks's face. The deeper Frank took him, the more he could feel Pete wanting to fuck his mouth. Pete was fucking fantastic to watch as he bit and licked his lips. As he got closer and closer to coming, he clasped his hand up over his mouth and breathed heavily against it. Frank was pretty sure from watching him that Pete had plenty of practice keeping quite in similar situations whereas Frank usually preferred to have a hotel night or an empty bus before getting busy so he was shout and moan all he wanted. When Pete came he came hard, bracing one hand against the wall of the bunk, the other over his mouth. To his credit he was relatively quiet, just heavily breathing and a few muffled curses. His hips bucked forwards into Franks mouth and Frank swallowed down his release easing him through it to the end, until Pete was motionless again. 

"Aw fuck. Good job" Pete's whisper was barely audible. "Come up here"

Frank clambered back up Pete's body and straddled him again. He kissed into Pete's mouth again and Pete dropped his hand to franks dick which was now so hard he was straining against Pete's leg and tenting his boxers.

"Lay down. Gona return the favour" Pete smirked and Frank thanked fuck for that.

Frank rolled onto his back beside Pete but instead of Pete climbing on top of him, he rolled Frank again onto his side so that he was facing away from him: back to the spooning position from before he blew Pete with his head on Pete's outstretched arm like a human pillow.

"Want to see if you make the same faces as you do on stage. Want to see if your mouth is all open and wet when you come". Frank knew what he looked like on stage, lost in the music, lost in himself. He had seen photos of himself with parted lips and closed eyes, sweaty hair plastered to his face. He knew what that looked like, but he had no idea what he looked like when he came. It gave him a little thrill to hear that Pete had been thinking about him like that, thinking about his orgasm face.

Pete pressed up against Frank's back and bit against his neck. Pete's lips were hot and he worked his free hand over Franks skin slowly and easily, working lower until he got to Frank's ass. He yanked the boxer shorts down to his thighs and Frank wriggled them off. Pete palmed Franks erection a few times, and Frank had to hold his breath to keep quiet. Pete's hand made it's way to Frank's ass cheeks, squeezing and rubbing at the flesh. The pillow shifted under Frank's head as Pete pushed his hand under and pulled something out. There was a telltale snap of a lid and Frank knew it was lube. Fuckfuckfuck it was going to be really fucking hard to keep quiet of Pete was going to do what Frank was thinking of. 

Turning his head slightly, Frank watched Pete slick lube over his fingers. He had a devilish grin on his face and leaned down to lick into Franks mouth again. Pete's lips were pushy against Frank's, pinning him to the bunk, while his lube-slicked fingers inches closer to Frank's hole. Franks swore against Pete's kiss and he felt Pete's lips twitch into a smile against him. Pete pressed his forefinger against Franks entrance and then pushed torturously slowly inside. Frank just tried to breath, to keep quiet and to savour every fucking second of Pete's finger working into his ass. He pulled his knee up to his chest and pushed down against Pete's hand, feeling the delicious stretch when Pete added a second and then a third finger. Pete was pushing all the right buttons, the angle was perfect, the tempo was just right. Every thrust of Pete's fingers undid Frank more and more and he was really struggling to keep quiet. He was on the edge and getting desperate. When Pete crooked his fingers Frank couldn't help but hum against Pete's skin. "You're so fucking hot like this" Pete purred, breath hot and feathering all over the back of Frank's neck. He wrapped his own hand around his dick and jerked in time with Pete's fingers and he felt every muscle in his body tense and spasm as he came. His mouth was open and pressed against Pete's bicep and he bit down when his orgasm hit him. He knew he was a moaner in bed but he was pretty quiet compared to normally. But honestly he was nowhere near as quiet as Pete had been.

"Ohmysweetfuckingholygod" Frank breathed, the words muffled against Pete's arm flesh. He could here Pete giggling in his ear. Pete Wentz was an evil fucker, and Frank was never going to be able to look the guys from Fall Out Boy in the eye again. He just prayed they were all comatose enough that nothing much was heard. 

"Yeah your orgasm face is so fucking close to your stage face. Don't think il be able to watch you guys play without getting hard now" Pete laughed. And fuck. It would be difficult to play without thinking of Pete getting hard now, the bastard.

Frank felt his heart beating hard and fast in his chest as Pete pulled his arm out from under his head but wrapped the other around his waist. He heard a mumbly "sleepy now. Night night" and then Pete's breathing slowed and knew that the afterglow had knocked him out cold. It was only a few minutes before he was asleep himself.

******

Because all tour bus bunks look more or less the same, when Frank woke he assumed that the wall in front of his face was his, that the pillow under his head was his. But the arm around his waist and the face pressed into his back reminded him differently.

He had no idea what time it was, early or late, but it was light out so he made the decision to go back to his own bus. Pete was snoring softly behind him so he tried not to wake him. He peeled Pete's arm off his waist and sat up to try to gather his clothes from the end of the bunk. He pulled his tshirt on and began to put his jeans on but went commando (he had no idea where his underwear had ended up). Pete began to stir beside him and a word that sounded like "stay" escaped his lips. 

A smile spread across Franks face but he placed a small kiss on Pete's mouth before beginning to climb over him to get out of the bunk. Pete held on to Franks tshirt and pulled him back for another sleepy kiss. "Catch you later" Frank murmured and then made his escape.

The lounge of the fall out boy bus was exactly the same as when he and Pete and gone to bed after the movie, except that now Andy and Patrick were sitting on the couch with bowls of cereal and cups if coffee in front of them. Frank smiled sheepishly and ducked his head as he gave a little wave. He shoved his feet into his sneakers and headed for the door. He could see the wry smiles on both of their faces and he knew then all too well that he and Pete had been nowhere near as quiet as they had thought they had been. 

He had his hand on the door, and thought he was almost clear of the bus when he heard the laughter from behind him. He winced and walked down the steps, the walk of shame ahead of him. He headed out into the parking lot and towards his bus. Homeward bound. He lit a cigarette and took a drag. As he exhaled through his nose, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the screen. It was a text from Pete.

"Next hotel night I'm gona make you scream to make up for having to be quiet. Promise. XO Pete".

Frank laughed. The walk of shame across the parking lot didn't seem so bad anymore.


End file.
